(Des) Ilusión
by appatary8523
Summary: Aquel que tanto esperaba apareció en su puerta de la nada ¿Será una oportunidad para Alfred? UKUS - Ese orden (Enserio, está mas bueno de lo que parece(?))


No soy muy buena describiendo cosas ni con textos largos pero me dieron ganas salvajes de hacer esta cosa :U  
>Asi que... aquí está! Tacha~n!(?) Quizá hay uno que otro errorcillo por ahí, asi que de antemano perdón por eso, y ya, les dejo leer<p>

Y ya saben, ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran... seguiría siendo chevere(?)

* * *

><p>El inglés no podía contener un inexplicable libido que le inundaba de hace tiempo atrás, y ya sabía bien con dar rienda suelta a ese sentir: Alfred, ese mocoso que siempre parecía hablar tan solo para molestarlo, como si buscara que se alejara de él, aunque esta vez eso no sería suficiente. Se aventuró a lo que nunca creyó; De repente se encontraba en la puerta del departamento del americano esperando que este le abriera, cosa por la que no tuvo mucho que esperar pues a los pocos momentos el chico salió.<p>

No pudo contenerse mucho, apenas le dirigió unas palabras y con eso le fue suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre el menor, abrazándole y cerrando la puerta con un empujón mientras sus labios ansiosos buscaban el contacto con los del de ojos azules. Aquello no fue muy bien visto por el americano, aunque tenía ciertos sentimientos por su ex tutor no comprendió el porqué se vio envuelto en tal situación, llegaba a darle miedo el hecho de que ahora el inglés toqueteaba su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Podía sentir como las hábiles manos británicas descendían hacia su trasero mientras era empujado hacia el sofá más próximo, aunque el americano era tremendamente fuerte el inglés no se quedaba atrás, parecía sacar la energía que en siglos no mostraba.  
>A pesar de la sorpresa el beso aquel fue haciendo que su mente fuera cediendo poco a poco, aún no procesaba bien la situación y se sentía algo torpe al respecto, pero sabía que deseaba estar con el de cejas gruesas desde hace mucho, algo más que pasar lado a lado en alguna reunión o discutir con el otro por cualquier motivo, por infantil que pareciera.<p>

Ahora se encontraban sobre el sofá, el inglés estaba sobre él y acariciaba los costados del americano con ansias hasta que sus labios se separaron cuando se atrevió a dirigir sus manos hacia el pantalón del otro tan sólo para desabrocharlo, buscando despojarlo del mismo con prisa. Esto causó cierto conflicto en el menor, siempre se imaginó que si sucedía sería de otra manera, es decir... ¡Él era el héroe! No podía ser él quien estuviera abajo. Pero poco podía hacer, ahora que no llevaba la ropa de su parte inferior el inglés se había posicionado entre sus piernas tan sólo para tomar su miembro comenzando a masturbarle. Era algo tosco por lo que cerró los ojos buscaba que aquello fuera una sensación más placentera aunque sea en su mente, podía bien escuchar el ruido de la mano contraria contra su miembro además de un movimiento de tela algo discreto, el cual prefirió (o se vio obligado) a ignorar, pues el movimiento de repente se hizo más suave, el mayor pasaba sus pulgar con delicadeza por la punta, ahora incluso sentía más humedad en la mano aquella.

El americano se percató de una sensación fría que lo inundaba alrededor del ano además de una delicada intromisión en su entrada, cuando se animó a abrir los ojos se encontró con el mayor lubricándole, metiendo y sacando su dedo medio en su cuerpo. El británico llevaba su erecto pene por fuera del pantalón, podía jurar que el glande incluso lucía amenazante aunque probablemente fuese solo sensación generada por su mente, añadida a la de sumisión que tenía desde hace rato.

No podía negar que contemplar a su ex tutor hacer aquello era sumamente erótico, de todos los escenarios que se había planteado había ocurrido el que ni por la miente le cruzó ¿Porque había llegado sin decir nada? Arthur debía intuir los sentimientos que tenia por él, no había necesidad de casi llegar al punto de parecer violación para que aceptara dormir con él. Sus miedos eran muchos, sus dudas eran grandes pero lograba triunfar la excitación que tenia, cuando menos esperó se encontraba con la camisa abierta, tocando sus propios pezones en círculos tan sólo por búsqueda de mayor placer.

-A-Arthur... Fuck me...

Aquellos dos dedos en su interior ya no eran suficientes, ansiaba sentir más, ansiaba que el mayor desbordara todo lo que sentía en el de una vez por todas, cosa que no tardó en suceder. Ante las palabras del menor el inglés sonrió de lado mientras sacaba sus dedos con calma del cuerpo contrario, contemplando fijamente cada reacción de su compañero. Tomó su propio miembro con la mano llena de lubricante para estimularse un poco antes de restregarlo al rededor del trasero contrario aún sin penetrarle-

-¿Desesperado? Hm, yo también lo estoy ¿Pero no es mejor tener un poco de diversión?

Exclamó el inglés entre una burlona risa sin dejar de restregar su virilidad en el cuerpo del menor, sin embargo igual se encontraba ansioso por lo que optó ceder a la petición del americano. Presionó su glande contra la entrada contraria hasta que comenzó a adentrarse en el americano quien jadeó suavemente por la intromisión que resultaba ser algo dolorosa, pero no lo suficiente como para que deseara no estar ahí. Buscó levantarse un poco con el mero propósito de contemplar el grueso pene del inglés invadir su cuerpo mientras rodeaba el cuerpo contrario con sus piernas buscando mayor cercanía con el otro rubio, quien solamente tomó la cadera del americano para comenzar a embestirle con algo de calma, buscando que el menor se adaptara a la sensación para no causar dolor, si deseara verlo sufrir quizá hubiese intentado otra cosa.

Aunque el movimiento no era aún la gran cosa el americano llegaba a resentirlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien no hubiera estado mal dejar que lo preparara un poco más, pero era algo tarde, disfrutaba de sentir el caliente cuerpo del inglés ir cada vez más rápido, impactando contra su trasero con más fuerza a cada embestida. Que el aumento fuera gradual no ayudaba mucho, parecía que el cejón se olvidaba de su propósito con tal de sentir más, posó sus manos al rededor del americano para pegarlo otro tanto contra su cuerpo comenzando a arremeter contra él con mayor fuerza. Fue bien recibido por el americano, quien jadeante y ansioso movía su cadera al compás del cuerpo contrario para incrementar la fuerza del golpeteo en su interior, gemía con ansias, deseaba arrancar la ropa de la que el inglés no se había molestado en despojarse pero el otro no parecía dispuesto a aquello. Cargó todo su peso en el cuerpo del americano para tumbarlo nuevamente en el sofá, apoyó sus manos en el mueble y una vez conseguida una posición más cómoda arremetió contra el americano con mayor fuerza que antes, causándole incluso alaridos intensos que el inglés buscó callar con sus labios, posándolos contra los del menor con ansias e introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del más alto, quien solo se aferraba al cuerpo de su compañía.

El americano disfrutaba de la penetración contraria pero sin aviso alguno esta se detuvo, abrió los ojos algo agotado para observar al inglés quitarse de encima solamente para sentir le jalaba un poco de la cadera, decidiendo seguir con las silenciosas indicaciones del otro atendió a su movimiento. Ahora fue posicionado con sus rodillas sobre el suelo apoyado en el mueble y dejando su trasero completamente expuesto ya a merced del otro, le gustaba la idea por lo que separó sus piernas y movió un poco la cadera en búsqueda de tentar al inglés, quien parecía ocupado manoseadolo y besando su espalda.  
>El movimiento resultaba tentador por lo que no tardó en volver a posicionarse detrás el otro para sujetar la cadera y penetrarle nuevamente, ahora sin tanto detenimiento dado que el americano parecía ya recibir bien las fuertes intromisiones que le brindaba sin cuidado alguno.<p>

Nunca creyó disfrutar tanto con el inglés, siempre parecía tan malhumorado y distante que el hecho de que desbordara su pasión en su cuerpo de aquella manera tan repentina y salvaje le hubiera resultado incluso ilógica hace algunas horas, aún no estaba en condiciones de creerlo, seguramente tardaría algo de tiempo en asimilar que el cejón que tanto lo regañaba normalmente ahora mismo le estaba masturbando con gran habilidad, además de que le poseía por ahora. La habitación se inundaba por los gemidos y jadeos de ambos chicos, los del americano fuertes y sonoros, los del inglés un poco más discretos y profundos pero ambos eran resultado del cúmulo de emociones contenida por cada uno.  
>Por mucho que disfrutaran ambos se encontraban al imite, el de ojos azules ya cansado apenas si comentó<p>

-Ahhh~~ A-Arthur... C-cr... Terminaré pronto...  
>-I know... I... Ah... Ah~<p>

Ante estas palabras el inglés no hizo sino aumentar el ritmo de la masturbación, dejando algo atrás el de su cadera. Apretujando el miembro contrario en su mano estimulaba deprisa al menor, además de que, sujetando la cadera del otro tan sólo con la mano izquierda, el movimiento de su cadera volvió a ser apresurado, incluso más de lo que lo había sido con anterioridad. El intenso choque de sus cuerpos y el roce de ambos hizo que el americano sucumbiera antes, llenando la mano del británico además de ensuciar un poco el sofá y la alfombra bajo si mismo dado el movimiento producido en su glande. Entre los gemidos del menor y la cálida sensación del líquido blanquecino en su mano el inglés terminó dentro del americano, soltando potentes chorros de semen en el interior de ese gran cuerpo atlético que yacía ahora agitado bajo de él, deteniendo el movimiento de su cadera por completo de modo paulatino.  
>Sacó su miembro del cuerpo contrario, tomó asiento al lado del agotado chico de ojos azules quien sonreía satisfecho dirigiéndole su mirar. Arthur posó su mano con calma sobre el cabello contrario para acariciarle con inmensa calma para poco después jalarla hasta su regazo, en donde buscó acercar su glande a la boca del menor.<p>

-Mira lo que hiciste, será mejor que limpies entre desastre

Exclamó el inglés con su mismo tono de burla aunque no fue mal visto, el otro tomó entre sus labios aquella parte tragándola de a poco, frotando despacio su lengua a lo largo de este sin conformarse con limpiarlo, relamía con entusiasmo el miembro del británico como modo de agradecimiento mientras que los brillantes ojos verdes del mayor no perdían detalle del momento. Mientras, las caricias al cabello contrario no se detenían, usaba aquello para asegurarse de que el chico no dejaría de succionar el glande.  
>Una vez que el americano creyó concluida su labor se levantó del sofá para tomar asiento a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera abrazarlo el británico se había puesto de pie mientras devolvía su pene dentro del pantalón.<p>

-Te veo luego

Mencionó como sin nada para dirigirse a la salida del lugar, tal como había llegado. El anonadado ojiazul no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para decirle algo antes de que cerrara la puerta y se fuera ¡¿Qué diablos le sucedía a ese sujeto?! Su partida fue tan repentina que la ilusión del americano se deshizo en un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que pasara de la inmensa emoción que sentía hace un momento al llanto, un llanto muy amargo y lleno de dolor.  
>Se tumbó en el sofá y se hizo ovillo para llorar con desesperación y angustia, además de una terrible sensación de ansiedad le llenaba el pecho y no veía otro modo de liberar la frustración causada por saberse utilizado por la persona que creyó le amaba... <p>

* * *

><p>Y ya, le tocaba a Alfred sufrir un poco -okayno-<p>

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
